Amor além da vida
by naru misato-san
Summary: Ikki está morto e nao pode mais voltar, como a fênix. Agora sua missão será procurar aquela que o espera no inferno e ter mais uma chance de dizer o que nunca conseguiu.


Inspirada no filme "Amor além da vida" onde o personagem principal atravessa céus e infernos para reencontrar sua amada depois da sua morte e da sua família (Apenas inspirada).

Nessa fic, Ikki de fênix, está morto de verdade e sem chance para renascer. Tudo isso porque ele agora tem uma missão: salvar Pandora que está em algum lugar do mundo dos mortos . Mas... e Esmeralda? Por que ele não iria busca-la? E por onde ele iria começar? Ele não tinha nenhuma pista de nada... e essa aventura está apenas por começar.

Amor além da vida

Morte e Julgamento

Após dois anos da sangrenta batalha contra Hades e seus espectros, os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze que foram mortos durante a guerra, foram ressuscitados por Athena. Mas, naquela noite de 12 de agosto, às vésperas de seu aniversário, o destino seria cruel com um dos mais fortes dos guerreiros de bronze.

Não... aquilo não poderia ser verdade... morto? Como? Por que? Ikki estava morto! E agora não poderia mais renascer como a ave fênix. Uma morte estúpida, um tiro na cabeça quando foi reagir a um assalto.

Shun chorava desesperadamente ao lado do corpo do irmão. Chegou em casa e viu Ikki caído perto da tv, havia muito sangue e o apartamento estava muito bagunçado. Alguns objetos roubados, como o aparelho de dvd que não tinha nem uma semana de uso.

Shun enxuga as lágrimas e sentimentos de ódio e vingança tomaram conta dele.

"Vou me vingar deles, meu irmão... eles verão você no mundo da morte..." – pensou Shun abraçado ao corpo de Ikki

Shun, você acha que... MEU DEUS! – gritou June que havia chegado. Era dez da noite e os três iriam jantar juntos no apartamento que os irmãos dividiam – como isso foi acontecer?

Shun nada respondeu, apenas levantou para ligar para Seiya. Mas onde estava o aparelho de telefone? – malditos... – puxando o celular velho de seu bolso

Algumas horas se passaram e muito longe dali uma voz conhecida ordenava:

Vamos, acorde... você nunca demorou tanto para acordar!

O que?

Ora vejam só... quem eu vejo por aqui, só pra variar... – disse Thanatos – vamos, levante!

Ikki levantou. Sentia-se muito fraco e confuso.

Onde estou? Essa não! Tenho que pegar aqueles ladrões!

Thanatos cruzou os braços.

Ah é? Onde eles estão? – perguntou fingindo estar interessado

No meu apar... ei, eu conheço esse lugar! É o portal do inferno! – afirmou Ikki assustado

Bingo...

Ikki deu um sorriso esnobe, como sempre.

Morri de novo, né? Bom, muito bem. Tenho que voltar agora...

Você não vai a lugar algum. – interrompeu Thanatos – você não pode mais voltar.

O que! Por que! – Ikki ficou confuso – eu sou o cavaleiro de fênix, vou e volto do inferno o quanto eu quiser!

Desta vez não. E é melhor você me acompanhar. – retrucou Thanatos

Sim... – completou outra voz – vamos logo, Lune está esperando por nós.

Mas... Hypnos?

Ikki, tudo tem um final. Você não pode ficar indo e vindo o tempo todo! Sua missão na terra acabou e você irá começar outra missão aqui. – disse Hypnos

Que missão? – perguntou Ikki

Vamos saber agora. – respondeu Thanatos – Vamos? Caronte não vai nos esperar a eternidade inteira... – respondeu Thanatos, como sempre muito frio.

Ikki ultrapassa o portal do inferno. Se lembrou da ultima vez que esteve aqui, naquela terrível guerra santa. Nada era surpresa para ele, já estivera nesse lugar por várias vezes.

Senhor, o barco está pronto! – afirmou Caronte, o guardião do rio Aqueronte – sorte que o rio Aqueronte hoje não está cheio. Eu conheço você? – perguntou para Ikki

Sem mais perguntas. – retrucou Thanatos – vamos atravessar logo isso.

Ikki sentou na proa do bote, enquanto Hypnos, Thanatos e Caronte estavam de pé. Ikki estava bastante pensativo.

"Por que eu morri logo agora? Quando finalmente estava conseguindo ter paz, isso acontece..." – lamentou – "Shun, agora você terá que se virar sozinho... mas não se preocupe, estarei sempre com você..."

A travessia parecia interminável, Caronte ainda insistia em fazer perguntas, mas nunca obtinha respostas. Aquele rio de águas turvas o dava uma sensação de angustia, e cada vez mais ele podia ver o território do inferno.

Isso é um absurdo. – resmungou o barqueiro – antigamente as pessoas pagavam com duas moedas para atravessar o rio, agora nem isso...

Thanatos. Onde eu estou indo? – perguntou Ikki

Estamos indo para a primeira prisão. – respondeu Thanatos – Você vai ser julgado por Lune de Balron da Estrela Celeste Sábia. Ele dirá o seu destino a partir de agora.

Pensei que ele estivesse morto... – disse Ikki

Venha logo... – disse Hypnos

Boa sorte com o seu julgamento, rapaz... – disse Caronte

Desceram do barco e chegaram a uma grande escadaria que levava para a primeira prisão. Era uma mansão enorme, estilo grego, com enormes colunas.

A cada degrau Ikki sentia uma grande aflição. Não sabia o que iria acontecer com ele quando entrasse por aquele enorme portal.

Ao chegarem, encontraram o local vazio, com algumas cadeiras lado a lado e outra, um degrau a cima das demais. A de cima era a mais imponente, com um largo encosto de veludo vinho, braços e pernas em ouro. "Provavelmente essa é a cadeira do juiz", Ikki deduziu. As outras eram menores, o encosto de veludo era vermelho, braços e pernas de prata. No meio do salão, um pequeno banco de madeira que ficava de frente para as imponentes cadeiras.

O banco dos réus? – perguntou Ikki com um tom de brincadeira e sarcasmo na voz, apontando com desdém para a cadeira

Silêncio. – ralhou Thanatos

Logo alguns homens começaram a entrar. O primeiro tinha longos cabelos, usava um manto branco por baixo da Sapuri e segurava um grande livro de capa dura.

Logo atrás, entraram mais três homens que usavam um manto preto. Um deles tinha um longo cabelo que cobria os olhos. Outro tinha cabelos dede tamanho médio e extremamente negros, seu olhar era frio e muito centrado.

Por último e não menos importante, um loiro com o olhar desafiador.

"Radamanthys..." – pensou Ikki ao ver o homem que sentou a frente da cadeira do juiz.

O homem que segurava o livro e usava um manto branco, senta-se na cadeira do juiz. Minos e Acaicos sentam ao lado de Radamanthys.

Os quatro homens ficam em silencio. Hypnos indica a Ikki em silencio, que sentasse na cadeira.

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ikki

Para o seu bem, fique em silencio. – disse Thanatos – saberá a hora de falar.

Eles continuavam em silencio, Ikki estava aflito. O Juiz que atendia pelo nome de Lune, abriu o grande livro e o leu silenciosamente.

Cada segundo de silencio pareciam horas. O cavaleiro estava ansioso querendo saber o que estava para acontecer.

Já era sete da manhã em Tóquio, onde estavam velando o corpo de Ikki que seria enterrado em breve. Os amigos que estavam presentes (cavaleiros tanto de ouro quanto de prata) estavam indignados com o que acabara de ocorrer.

Shun... eu nem sei o que te dizer... – Seiya tocou no ombro do amigo que tinha as duas mãos apoiadas no caixão.

Eu agradeço que tenham vindo...só estando aqui já me conforta... – Shun também toca no ombro do companheiro de batalha que o abraça.

Saori e June conversavam num local mais afastado, onde podiam conversar sem ser interrompidas.

Você já contou para ele? – Saori perguntou

Não, não pude... ia contar ontem, mas aconteceu essa tragédia...

Você deveria contar, June... isso iria trazer uma alegria para o coração de Shun... um filho é tudo o que ele mais quer, você mesma disse isso...

Eu sei, Saori, vou contar sim! – June acariciou o ventre – mas não agora...

June, tenho algo para te contar também... – disse Saori

Diga! – June deu um leve sorriso

Estou grávida também... – Saori sorriu – eu sei que não devia estar contando isso agora, mas eu precisava te contar...

Saori, que bom! – June abraçou a amiga – fico feliz por você!

Saori também sorriu.

Vão nascer na mesma época... – comentou

É verdade! – June sorriu – que bom, fico muito feliz por você!

Silencio... e mais silencio, Ikki já estava ficando impaciente, até que Lune diz suas primeiras palavras.

Ikki Amamya, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix... – disse enquanto olhava com atenção as paginas do livre – a situação não está muito favorável para você... rapaz difícil, perdeu os pais quando era criança. Era teimoso, desobediente, no inicio usou a armadura sagrada de bronze para o mau. – fez uma longa pausa

Ikki ficou impaciente.

E daí! Fale logo! – Thanatos apertou seu ombro para que ele se calasse

Rapaz... cale-se. Esse tribunal exige silêncio! Na hora certa você irá falar. – bradou Lune – Você usou sua armadura, força e punhos contra três deuses: Athena, no inicio, Poseidon e Hades. Isso o levaria a ser julgado em outro setor e com certeza seria condenado a passar o resto de sua eternidade no lago de gelo. Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?

Estou preparado para qualquer coisa. – Ikki afirmou prontamente – sei das coisas que fiz. Em momento algum duvidei de meu julgamento.

Mas... – Hypnos interveio – como eu falei, Ikki carregou dentro de si um sentimento muito nobre durante toda a sua vida. O fato de ter se tornado um homem frio e indiferente, não significou que ele esquecesse o amor que sentiu por seu irmão até o fim de seus dias, e de uma garota que conhecemos bem...

Esmeralda... sim. – completou Lune

Esmeralda passou por aqui! Onde ela está agora! – Ikki perguntou levantando da cadeira bruscamente, obrigando a Thanatos empurra-lo novamente.

Isso não interessa. – respondeu Radamanthys – Não tem nada a ver com o seu caso, trate de se concentrar no que realmente importa.

Também peço para que não interfira, Radamanthys. – disse Lune de Balron friamente – você só está aqui como ouvinte.

Sim... se não fosse por Hypnos, eu faria questão de julga-lo... – Radamanthys cerrou os punhos enquanto os outros juizes ouvintes prestavam atenção em tudo.

Então, Meritíssimo? Qual a sentença escolheste? – perguntou Thanatos

Sem mais rodeios. – Lune fechou o grande livro – o conselho decidiu por antecipação que a sua sentença será cruzar o inferno, desde o rio Aqueronte até os Campos Elíseos, para achar aquela que espera por você.

Ikki ficou confuso. "Ela", só poderia ser uma mulher. Quem seria? Esmeralda? Por um instante ele sentiu-se feliz. Iria finalmente reencontrar seu antigo amor?

E quem é essa que espera por mim? – ele perguntou – e onde ela está?

Não se sabe, digo, não poderemos revelar. Sua missão no inferno é busca-la e ter a chance de escuta-la e abrir seu coração. – Lune respondeu

Certo, mas quem é ela! – bradou Ikki

Há dois anos vocês se conheceram e ela te amou mesmo no inferno que era aquela guerra santa. Agora sua alma espera por você, Ikki. Vá buscar Pandora...

Quem! Pandora!

Sim, quem mais seria? – perguntou Lune – Sua missão é busca-la, Ikki...

Não. Não vou busca-la em lugar algum...

Continua...


End file.
